Spin electronics using spins is expected to be put into practical use. In the field of spin electronics, devices with a memory function that depends on the magnetization direction of a ferromagnetic material have been developed. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a spin field effect transistor that uses an effective magnetic field derived from a spin orbit interaction. In the field of such spin electronics, there is a demand for spin injectors with a high spin polarization rate.